The Last Piece
by Shimizu Hikaru
Summary: He loves playing puzzles, always does. And now, he is picking his broken memory's pieces one by one to piece them together. But…Where was the final and most important piece? KaiShin/ShinKai, ShinRan-past, one-sided, hinted HakuAo.


**The Last Piece**

**Summary**: He loves playing puzzles, always does. And now, he is picking his broken memory's pieces one by one to piece them together. But…Where was the final and most important piece?

**Genre**: Friendship/Angst/Romance.

**Rate**: T.

**Warning**: AU, well, because to me, fanfictions about these two are mostly AU, I'm pretty sure Gosho-sensei would never let the boys meet in persons *sulks*, OOC-ness and my shitty English (too long, I'm too much of a lazy ass to reread), foul words?

**Pairing**: KaiShin/ShinKai (however you see fit), ShinRan (past/one-sided), HakuAo.

**Disclaim**:…I find it stupid to do this because it has stated clearly that 'FANfiction' but well, I've never been wise so yeah, I don't own anything.

**A/N**: Dedicate to DayDreaming0f y0u especially and you all too…Hope you enjoy ^^. By the way, I'm so sorry! I tried to make it ShinKai but it's still too KaiShin for my taste! Because half-way of the story, Shinichi and Kaito decided to act on their own! Then Ran, Aoko, Hattori and Hakuba and all the characters decided to follow those two, leaving me lonely author alone *sniffs*…I'm the author, why won't they listen to meeeeeeeee *wails*?

...And a lot of things went out of plan...sowwy! Some parts are rushed too and well, that's all I can do for now.

Finally, this little monster is my longest one-shot so far. Cheer~!

**The setting is two years later from the cannon, Kaito and Shinichi and everyone their age should be over 18 in this ^^…And the confession in London was never made… **(I was once a ShinRan fan but when I came to know what 'KaiShin' is, I've become a devoted fan for that pairing…But Ran still remains one of my favorite female characters, minus for a few times in manga she makes me groan in frustration.)

…

_...Their relationship is built on trust and mutual sympathy. _

…

"Congratulate Tantei-kun~!" he said cheerfully, startling the not-child.

Edogawa Conan only spared the thief in white an annoyed glance before his eyes returned to the scene before him.

KID only smiled his mysterious smile as he walked up to the not-child, who was standing on his beloved soccer ball to make himself taller and able to actually place his chin on his folded arms on the fence.

"…What for?" Conan asked without looking at the thief and he didn't even bother to think how the thief knew he was there…because he couldn't even find out why he himself was there.

"Well, I saw on the newspapers, Tantei-kun, the black crows have been trapped in the cage of justice, no? Isn't it worth celebrating?" KID replied happily, also leaning forward to place his folded arms on the fence. It was windy on the rooftop of the Clock Tower, making KID's cape flap behind him.

Conan smiled bitterly, he didn't need to wonder how the thief knew about his fight against the men in black. It was KID and it mean don't even try to figure how that insanely intelligent brain of the thief works, it'll just bring you headaches.

"…I was there when their Headquarter burnt down," Conan began slowly, making KID look at him strangely, "…You know, I did work with the FBI after all."

And blue eyes behind the fake glasses looked ahead distantly, "…he laughed."

"…Care to say who?"

"Gin," Conan closed his eyes as he remembered everything, "…In middle of the fire and collapsing building, he looked at me, his eyes were cold, chilling and he laughed and laughed."

"…He told me that he lost, yes, he lost but…" blue eyes opened again, "…He would get revenge, he told me he would haunt me, he would kill Kudo Shinichi, make him suffer for destroying his life…"

The not-child trailed off and KID said nothing and did nothing either, his violet eyes continued to observe the detective, emotions that couldn't be read swim in those eyes.

"...They never find his body," Conan ended with a small chuckle, "And now I'm scared, fucking scared for myself and Ran, the kids, Agasa-hakase, everyone."

He didn't even realize that he had began to laugh then sob hysterically, that his soccer ball had rolled off somewhere as KID gently took him in his arms and slumped down to sit on the ground, soothing the boy with his voice, murmuring incoherently to him. His white cape wound around the two of them like a fragile barrier that separated them from the noisy real life that was carrying on around them.

"…What should I do now? He's still out there, he's still alive," the not-child whispered, clutching the thief's front jacket tightly and burying his face into the thief's shoulder, "…What if he harmed people around me? What would I do then?"

KID still said nothing other than embraced the other tightly. For a moment none of them said anything, only the sound of the wind could be heard.

"…Fight him back like you've always done, what else?" KID said, his voice was cheerful yet so soft at the same time, "But you won't be fighting alone this time, you won't, Tantei-kun. I'll make sure of that."

And for the rest of the night, they both sat silently on the rooftop, basking in each other's warm company.

The next day, Ran nearly had a heart attack as the one she loved with all her heart showed up at her doorstep with Conan sleeping in his arms. She thought the boy had slept at Agasa-hakase's house again then why was he sleeping in his arms? But she decided to ignore that as she was about to scold him for leaving for so long, she was about to hug him to finally tell him that she loved him so that he would know of her feeling and wouldn't leave again, wouldn't make her worried again.

She was about to but she wasn't able to because the Shinichi-look alike grinned at her and told her that his name was Kuroba Kaito, Conan-kun's friend.

Her heart thumped in disappointment but she still smiled at him and invited him inside. Kuroba-kun smiled and nodded as he stepped in inside carefully to not wake the child in his arms up.

Soon after that, Kuroba-kun said he had to go and told her to look after Conan-kun. Apparently, the boy was upset about something. Ran smiled and told him that she would and they said goodbye.

…

_Slowly, the first brick, then the second and the third ones…They work slowly, never rush; they carefully place the bricks together…_

…

The second time Conan and KID met was when the boy was walking home, his home at the Kudo mansion, one night after a tiring day. He was going to spend one night in his old house because he was afraid that he had forgotten what it liked to be Shinichi.

Everything had changed so much in such a short time. He was Kudo Shinichi, an arrogant high school detective, who people looked up to and admired, who people feared and envied. Then in the next seconds, he was Edogawa Conan, a lovable six-year-old, who people loved and adored, who people smiled at and never feared. And he wondered if he really wanted to return to that arrogant Shinichi again. As Shinichi, he only had Ran as his friend but as Conan, he had the Detective Boys as his friends and most of all, Conan had KID as a friendly rival while Shinichi and KID had never met, well, face to face anyways.

If it weren't for him, Conan was sure Haibara wouldn't bother to find the cure, the girl seemed content to live as a child, and maybe she just wanted to live her lost childhood? And he was tempted to do the same.

He had told Ran that he was going to sleep at Agasa-hakase's house again, the girl had looked at him oddly, because he had been spending time there too much, but she agreed and told him to phone her once he reached the professor's house. He had chirped happily, as Conan should be, that, 'Yes, Ran-neechan! I'll call you as soon as I reach there!'

And when he was in front of the old mansion's gate, KID appeared. As Kuroba Kaito, not KID, as Kudo Shinichi's client, not the gentleman thief.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you, Kudo Shinichi," he smiled and said so, titling his head to one side. And Conan smiled back.

"The pleasure is all mines."

That night, they talked about Kuroba Touichi's murder eight years ago.

Kaito watched with amazement as Shinichi in Conan's body worked with the clues KID had managed to collect.

The way the not-child bit his lip, the way the not-child's eyes widened in realization, the way the not-child grinned victoriously when he successfully connected something together, Kaito memorized all of that.

And he didn't know since when, but he fell in love.

…

…_Until a solid wall called 'Friendship' is built. And one of them wish for that wall to be built more solid until it could be called 'Love'._

…

KID and Conan met again four nights after that after another KID's heist.

KID had smiled when he saw the shrunken detective burst through the door to the rooftop with his stun watch ready. As usually, KID and Conan exchanged a few words, taunting each other like they had always done but this time, they took more pleasure from that.

"…I'm still nervous about Gin coming back," Conan said, sitting with his back against the wall in a small room in the building that where KID's heist had taken place with KID beside him. Above their heads was a window, which showed helicopters flew around wildly, flashing and blinding beams lighted around, looking frantically for the thief in white who, to their assurance, had disappeared in a puff of smoke- like always.

Distantly, they could hear Nakamori-keibu roared about looking carefully, KID should be still there…oh, if only they knew.

"…But I guess you're right," the not-child hugged his knees to his chest and placed his forehead on them, his small body shook slightly as he chuckled, "I've been fighting them, so why's this time different…"

KID smiled, linking his hands behind his head before leaning back comfortably, "Mh."

Conan lifted his head up to look at the thief, "And about you fath-" the rest was cut off as KID gently placed a gloved hand over the other's mouth.

"Shhh, that's what you're supposed to say to Kuroba Kaito, not me. KID is someone who breaks free for his own pleasure. He doesn't have a father or a mother, he simply exists." It was the truth, he should be telling Kaito, not KID. Or maybe that was just an excuse for him to meet the shrunken detective outside his heist, a reason for Kaito continued to show up at the Mouri Detective Agency and grinned at Ran, then borrowed the not-child for an afternoon.

…Then again, those afternoons always spent in talking meaningless things- that absolutely had nothing with the case he wanted the shrunken detective's help with, fooling around, going to various coffee and fast food shops.

Conan seemed to understand, or maybe not or it was just because he didn't bother to think, he simply nodded and clammed his lips shut. A small smile tugged at his lips and Kuroba Kaito beneath KID's mask felt his breath hitch in his throat.

…

_But then, self-doubt and fear begin to destroy the wall of that relationship slowly…until it is too late to even try to fix._

…

"Damn it! When I told you to leave why the hell did you stay?" KID yelled, panic written across his face as he held the small detective in his arms, running on the street to reach the hospital. He ignored all, the gasps from the people on the street as the Kaitou KID ran past, in his catching white suit that was stained with blood red liquid, white cape flapped behind him as he ran and ran.

The only thing mattered to him then was the not-child in his arms, whose breath was swallowed as blood tricked down his chin, blue eyes gazed up hazily.

Snake, again, that damned man! KID gritted his teeth together, first he killed his father and then he injured Tantei-kun.

And when the detective was rushed into the ER, KID still stood in the white hallway with his head bowed low, all the patients and doctors and nurses there looked at him strangely, a hint of awe in their gazes. Some of them might be KID's fans and they would so come and ask him for a photograph or a signature. But no, they didn't dare, the thief's posture was tensed and his body was trembling slightly, the bloodstained white suit made them even more nervous.

…Never in his life did he feel that helpless and scared, did he hate the white color that he had always been fond of. The memories flashed through his mind in slow motion, how the bastard shot him, how the small detective jumped to cover for him- not before delivering a deadly soccer to the bastard's assassin's face though, and how he fell to the ground.

Shaking his head rapidly, KID willed the images to stop yet when he looked at the ER's doors again, the memory just flowed back, each time stronger than the last.

Then it hit him, it was because of him that the small detective was in danger, he was the one who dragged the not-child into this mess, Tantei-kun had enough trouble fighting his own fight…KID closed his eyes tightly, his wings could barely support him and yet, he, being an idiot he was, thought he could support Tantei-kun too and so he ignorantly grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him along. Then his wings snapped and the detective fell, leaving him with broken wings that couldn't be taken off so he could follow the detective and worked hard to hold himself up.

…_I'm sorry._

Soon after that, he was forced to leave when the task force rushed into the hospital. He left on his broken wings through the window, never looking back once or he would see the confused looks the task force's members sent after him and the look of confused yet pity and understanding from a certain half-British detective.

…

_Even so, he tries to fix everything. Without anything as the cement, he tries to mend the cracks._

…

Standing before the window, he looked with emotionless eyes at the unmoving form of the shrunken detective then his eyes flicked to the sleeping form of Ran, who had refused to move from the not-child's side.

As silently as he could, KID walked to stand by the detective's bed, gently brushing the raven haired off the not-child's eyes then he looked at the hints of white bandage under the boy's hospital gown.

His heart beat faster…_My fault_.

His eyes narrowed to fight back tears…_All my fault_.

…_I'm sorry_.

Then he nearly jumped as Ran gave an audible groan, wide violet eyes looked at her for a moment, the thief wanted so badly to get out of there but he couldn't, something was holding him back as the girl's sleepy eyes looked up.

Their eyes met and the girl's ones widened.

"KID!" she nearly yelled but it seemed she remembered the small patient there, her precious little brother who needed rest, really much so.

The thief jostled at his name and he backed away as the girl stood up.

Her eyes narrowed as tears gathered at the corners, "…Why?"

He didn't understand but he still felt guilt well up in him as the girl rubbed her eyes.

"…Isn't your policy 'No one gets hurt'?" she asked quietly, "…Is it?

…_Yes...It is…_

"Then why is Conan-kun laying here?" she bit her lower lip.

The she sobbed and he wanted to do the same but he couldn't, he couldn't let himself. Because he was the one at fault and the one at fault didn't have the right to cry or simply shed tears.

"…I thank you for bringing him to the hospital in time…but…" the girl was speaking again and she was saying something more but he couldn't hear, his head was too busy throbbing painfully with hatred for himself.

Then he fled, unable to continue to be there, in the same room with the unconscious detective and the girl, whose precious person was hurt because of him.

And her words forever haunted him.

…

_And yet, new cracks keep appearing, and his companion doesn't even know the wall is collapsing…_

…

Blue eyes looked at him strangely as Kuroba Kaito sat by the bed, chatting cheerfully with Ran, who smiled and talked back with equally cheerfulness.

"…Ran-neechan," the shrunken detective called and the girl immediately turned to him. He smiled sweetly at her, "Can I have something to drink?"

At his request, Ran smiled and nodded before standing up, telling Kaito to look after Conan-kun while she was gone. And the two boys watched as the girl went out and closed the door behind her.

"Now," the not-child's voice turned serious, "What's wrong with you?"

Kaito sat silently but he never looked at Conan's eyes, not since he placed his foot into the hospital room with a grin and a bouquet of white roses and so, certainly not now.

"…I mean," Conan continued, "You've been acting too cheerful. And yes, I know you're always cheerful but," the boy narrowed his eyes as he trailed off.

Kaito still stayed silent, his eyes fixed on the flowers on the nightstand.

"…Well," the boys sighed since Kaito showed no sign of answering anytime soon, "Really, I thought you would come and visit me as KID," at that, Kaito denied quietly, " 'M not KID." But Conan paid it no mind.

"..I have another plan for the next heist," if the other wasn't going to take part in that subject then he'd just have to change the subject, "Though Ran has prohibited me from attending your heists so you'll have to come as Kaito and take me out, okay?"

He did notice the way Kaito stiffened at what he said but Conan decided to not comment on it.

"…Tantei-kun, I think it's for the best if you stop," Kaito said quietly and blue eyes narrowed.

"…You got me into the mess and now you're telling me to get out," his voice was soft but firm and latched with hurt at the same time. And when Kaito didn't answer, Conan took his glasses off to clean them, a habit he got after becoming Conan, something he would do when he didn't know what to feel. And it was a habit Kudo Shinichi didn't have, another thing to be depressed about…Now he needed to handle one emotional Kaito too, how tiring his life had become.

"Look, Kaito," he stated, "I'm telling you I'm not giving up. If you're guilty because I'm injured, then rest assured, I've got worse."

Violet eyes finally made contact with his and Conan almost wished Kaito had never, because the guilt and pain in them made his heart beat faster for no reason, as if something terribly bad was about to happen and he was helpless because he had no idea what would happen and he couldn't guess or deduce, there was no clue for him to work on.

"…That's why I shouldn't add more, you've got enough."

…

…_The wall that they have carefully built up…_

…

He stopped seeing the shrunken detective altogether, not even when Tantei-kun came to his house and tried to find him- he always had his mother said he wasn't home. And in his heists, instead of waiting for the other on the rooftop like he had always done, he made his escape fast, as soon as he got the gem- partly to avoid the shrunken detective, partly to lure the snipers away from Tantei-kun.

…And as much as he wanted to, he never turned around when the blue eyed child reached the rooftop and called for him, desperately and he could hear the painful feeling of being betrayed in the boy's voice. But he never looked back. Even when it mean breaking down as soon as he reached home.

KID was a master at hiding and he smiled when Tantei-kun accepted that fact and stopped trying to find him again. A bit disappointment and sad but Kaito decided that he could deal with it.

…Even so, he couldn't help but keep his watch on the other by sending his dove to the Detective Mouri Agency, to follow the boy everywhere he went. More than often, he heard- through his bug, of course, Ran wondered out loud why Kuroba-kun hadn't come over to visit them anymore. And if Tantei-kun and she had been chatting cheerfully, the shrunken would then quiet down, until the karate champ decided to talk about another thing.

Another night and the night sky looked exactly as it did the day before, the only different that there was a full moon. And another full moon night mean another heist, a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Bochama…" Jii-chan spoke up hesitantly behind him and KID looked back, the monocle gleamed under the moonlight as he cocked his head to one side.

"Yes?"

"About the heist…" the old assistant trailed off and KID smiled.

"Carry out like we have planned, Jii-chan," he grinned easily before standing up, his white cape flapped behind him.

"…But we haven't informed Edogawa-kun yet, bochama…we haven't been lately, has anything happened?" the old man said, not noticing KID tensed up a bit.

"…don't worry, Jii-chan, he understands," he took in a deep breath to fill his suddenly heavy lungs before releasing it, "…We won't need him anymore."

And silence fell around them until KID coughed into his fist then announced cheerfully.

"Let's go then!"

"…hai, bochama."

…That night, he didn't know if he should be grateful or disappointed that Tantei-kun didn't come. His heists were the only chance he had to see his Tantei-kun, caught a glimpse of him after all.

…Then he decided on being grateful because maybe he should stop his path from crossing with the detective ever again.

And on the same night, Eli-chan, the dove that usually followed Tantei-kun was finally back to be with her friends and her master.

…

…_Collapses…_

…

Kudo Shinichi's return was on the newspapers' headlines for weeks.

And Kaito couldn't keep his excitement from showing when he bought every newspaper that talked about the young detective. It didn't take only Hakuba and Aoko to notice, even his classmates noticed the way his fingers trembled slightly whenever he read the paper for the n times.

And they wondered why.

Aoko had asked, of course, that since when he was interested in detectives, Hakuba snorted and said that he might be just do some research about the returning detective to make plans in his heists.

But Kaito didn't answer Aoko, nor did he prank Hakuba or deny that he was KID, all he did was grinning like an idiot all day.

And when the papers stopped talking about the Modern Holmes, the students in the class 3-B glanced at the prankster/magician so often when he stared out the window far too often. And when being asked, all he did was grinning and shaking his head. He was showing people that he was okay but they all knew he had a lot in his mind.

Aoko had yelled at him why he wouldn't just tell her whatever was on his mind instead of moping about it. And again, he grinned, telling her that he was fine.

…_The stubborn idiot_, Aoko sighed before turning away. Then it was Hakuba's turn.

"…You're making people worried," the blond deadpanned one day when it was the lunch time, "…Your heists have been slow and unenthusiastic these days too."

"…I'm not KID," the denial left his tongue automatically before the messy haired boy turned his attention from at some random bird outside the window to Hakuba.

"…And you're worried? About me? Wow, you're sure your ego hasn't made you go crazy?" violet eyes widened in mock disbelieving with a wide grin on his lips, making Hakuba sigh.

"…Still feel guilty about Edogawa-kun?" the blond then asked quietly. That got Kaito's grin fell.

Kaito stayed silent and Hakuba stood in patient.

But when he was sure Kaito wasn't about to answer, the blond shook his head slightly, "It wasn't your fault, Kuroba. And it has been months already, stop blaming yourself."

"None of your business, Hakuba," Kaito said quietly before looking out the window again.

"Well, you know what?" Hakuba narrowed his eyes, "Please deal with whatever in your head quickly, Nakamori-san is worried and I don't like it."

With that said, he left, leaving Kaito with the words slowly sunk in.

The first thing he realized that was Hakuba liked Aoko, maybe a lot and Aoko probably returned the feeling too, didn't she often blush whenever Hakuba showered her with his concern for her well-being? And he was glad because as much as he hated the bastard, he was a good man, enough to make his childhood friend happy. Now, the plans to push them closer and make Hakuba confess to Aoko would be dealt with later, because the second thing Kaito realized that Hakuba was right.

…Ouch, it hurt to admit that the uptight, there's-a-stick-up-my-arse bastard was actually right.

He should probably deal with this longing desire to see his Tantei-kun again then. As much as he didn't want to, Kaito couldn't help but wanted to see Tantei-kun again, even just once. So many times before Kudo Shinichi returned, he was tempted and had nearly sent Eli-chan to the Detective of the East again but he held himself back just in time. And as times passed by, he thought he had finally put the other to the back of his mind.

…but this time, seeing the pictures of the other on the newspapers, his Tantei-kun's brilliant blue eyes on that handsome face, brought back so much emotions and feelings that he had tried to ignore and push away before. They came back, stronger than ever and Kaito was helpless against it.

Maybe he wouldn't go to see the other, but sending his dove was fine. Kaito smiled and continued to stare out the window.

And when he was finally home, Kaito called his doves with a whistle and soon enough, he was petting the white dove gently before tying a bug to the bird's leg telling him to go to the Kudo mansion- _Yes, Eli-chan, the big house that we spent speaking with the little boy with glasses. You know where it is, right?_

Then violet eyes followed the dove as she flew up in the sky, carrying his heart with her.

But she got to the wrong destination, Kaito sighed as he was about to take off his earphones, Kogoro's voice wasn't what he needed to hear then.

…then his hand stopped as they closed around the earplugs, Ran's voice spoke up quietly, but clearly.

"…_he doesn't remember a thing."_

…

…_Along with his memory._

…

Haibara Ai was a eight-year-old child with short reddish blond haired and sharp, intelligent eyes that no child her age should have.

In truth, her real name was Miyano Shiho, a former member of the BO. Because the BO killed her sister, Miyano Akemi, so Shiho refused to work with them any longer. She was imprisoned and then, to commit suicide, Shiho took her newest poison. It didn't kill her, instead, it shrank her and she was able to escape.

Then she found herself siding with another shrunken victim of her poison, Edogawa Conan, who used to be Kudo Shinichi. With him trying to take down the organization with the help from the FBI, Shiho, now Haibara, worked on the antidote to get their real bodies back.

And just sometime after he succeeded taking down the BO, she completed the cure. Thus, Kudo Shinichi returned while she decided to remain as Haibara Ai.

…The cure and Kudo Shinichi were the things that were bothering her right then.

Haibara sighed as she closed her eyes to rest them a bit, she had been looking at the computer's screen for almost all day already. And she still found nothing wrong with the antidote…so why?

A quick glance at the digital clock at the right bottom of the screen told her that it was exactly half-past one am. Haibara then decided that she'd need another cup of coffee. A wry smile tugged at her lips, she wondered since when she started to drink the same think as him.

Suddenly, the hair on her nape stood up, a sense of being watched washed over her, Haibara whipped around to at the curtains that had been pulled close. Nothing. And she turned back to head off the room again, that was when a voice spoke up. Calm and tightly masked voice.

"Ojou-chan."

And she turned around, slowly this time. Indeed there he was, the phantom of white, the legend thief that toyed with the police all over the world, Kaitou KID was at her doorstep. Or to be exact, Kaitou KID was sitting comfortably on her window's sill.

Cocking an eyebrow, Haibara looked straight into the thief's visible eye, "Kaitou KID-san."

KID's lips quirked up at the corner, "Good to see you, Ojou-chan."

"To which pleasure do I own this late visit, KID-san?"

His ghost of a smile fell and he stood up, his posture emitted a serious aura.

"I want to know the whole thing about the cure."

She wasn't really surprised when he demanded to know about it, she knew he knew the secret she and Kudo had to bear. But she was interested in why he wanted to know about the cure…did he knew the side effect of the cure?

"…Ah, then do you think I'll tell you?"

"You will," a confident smirk lift up on his face and he really reminded her awfully of Kudo.

"…How are you so sure?" an eyebrow was raised in amusement and KID's smirk widened.

"Gin's body wasn't found," she went rigid at that, "And I can try to do something to protect him."

The answer was reasonable enough, Haibara nodded slowly after a while, "…I'll tell you…But…do protect Kudo, he'll need it."

"KID never goes back on his promise."

"Alright…" she sighed before walking to sit on the chair she had been glued to for most of the day already, "You see, the antidote has a side-effect…"

She trailed off and he waited patiently until she spoke up again.

"…That his memory is missing. He doesn't remember Hattori-san and most of the people he knew when he was Conan. All he remembers are his parents and small moments…Even major memories about Mouri-san are missing."

Silence fell after she finished and one could even see the air thicken.

"I see…but is there anyways to regain his lost memories?" KID finally broke the heavy silence and Haibara nodded.

"…There's some chances."

And KID was silent.

"…just to let you know, Hattori-san decided that let Mouri-san know the truth about the whole Conan is a nice idea," Haibara smiled before standing up again, "Now if you will just leave, I need to help myself with some caffeine."

KID smiled and bowed, "Thank you for the information, Ojou-chan." He straightened up again, "And I suggest you should go to bed now, stay up late is not good for your health and beauty."

"I will, thanks."

"…I'm leaving then, good bye, Ojou-chan," he was out the window by then, "Hope we'll meet again."

And he was gone.

"…Me too, hope we'll meet again," Haibara smiled.

…

_His head is a mess…a blank mess._

…

…Everything was so familiar yet so strange at the same time, Shinichi blinked as Ran tugged on his arm.

"…Does this place bring back any memory?" she asked quietly and he nodded.

"…I think I've been to here…" he looked at the small but nice looking café called _'Memoirs'_, "…But the view back then was higher…like I was riding on someone's shoulders…"

Ran nodded, "That must mean you were Conan when you came here…and you probably went with Kuroba-kun."

He sighed before looking at Ran apologetically but the girl only smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay, you'll get your memories back," she brightened up. "Let's go to the park next! You might remember something when we reached there!"

And she dragged him along by his hand, Shinichi didn't resist, he went along willingly. He kept staring at the back of her head, how her long hair swayed as she jogged down the sidewalk.

Then they were at the park and Ran stopped pulling on his hand, turning around to look at him hopefully, "Do you remember anything? We often went here when we were little, you taught me how to play soccer then that one time…" and she went on why he kept looking at her with a blank look.

"…Ran," and he spoke up, cutting off her seemingly cheerful ramble. He waited until he had her attention completely that he continued, "…Why do you still stay by my side?"

"What do you mean?"

"…Aren't you sad or maybe mad at me?...I don't remember most of what we did together...And…I'm pretty sure I don't return your feeling."

She froze, her smile stilled along and he stood perfectly still, the air around them seemed to stop moving too.

When he had opened his eyes for the first time, the first thing he saw was a strange little girl with short reddish blond hair. She seemed to know him as she started to ask questions, how did he feel, anywhere hurt, did his limbs feel normal and ect until he cut her off with a single question, _'Who are you?'_

She had frozen, looking at him with wide eyes before calling some people in, he recognized Agasa-hakase and his parents- huh? Shouldn't they be at Hawaii or somewhere in Egypt? Why were they home?, and a dark-skinned boy.

…After he had told them that he didn't know who they were- the dark-skinned boy and the little girl, the boy, Hattori, had yelled at him angrily, explaining that they were best buddies and all he did back then was staring at him blankly.

After the dark-skinned boy had calmed down, they asked him about what he remembered and he told them the truth. That he remembered his parents, he remembered his best friend, Ran but not fully, he felt like something was missing.

Then everyone stood still for a moment before the little girl shooed the others off the room, saying that she needed to check on him. Shinichi had felt so confused back then, she looked no older than a child, scratched that, she was a child, he was sure.

"…his mental is stable and his knowledge is still the same but…" she began after various tests had been done on him while he could only watch in awe as the girl did all of that like a true doctor, "Some of his memories are missing. Especially the memories of when he was shrunk." Huh…? Were his ears playing tricks on him? Shrunk? What did she mean?

His mother sucked in a deep breath while his father just patted her shoulder, and Shinichi felt oddly guilty, especially when the dark-skinned boy looked at him dejectedly.

"He doesn't remember me then?" Hattori muttered, "And we had so much adventures together too…"

The little girl ignored him in favor of whispering something to the elder Kudos, who nodded hesitantly at whatever she was saying.

Then she turned to him, "Kudo-kun," she began, "I'm Haibara Ai and I'm going to tell you something…it's going to be hard to believe but please listen until the end…You're a strong young man already and so, I'm sure you'll be able to take this."

He nodded. Indeed, what she told him was hard to believe but she had evidences and he could only believe in her, however the idea of himself being shrunk ten years younger sounded crazy.

And then, there he was, stood still in the park with Ran frozen before him.

…

_Blank…_

…

…The first thing she did when he returned and showed up at her doorstep was hugging him tightly and telling him that she loved him- it kinda blurted out though, the words jumbled together but one could still understand. Why? Simply because she was getting tired of denying her own feeling and she figured that she should just tell him…Maybe then he wouldn't go away for too long again. And she was expecting him to return her feelings, she was pretty sure that he was interested in her too.

But as she was waiting for the simple, 'me too' perhaps, she felt him go stiff in her arms. Confused, she pulled away to see him looking at her oddly.

"…You're Ran?" and his hesitant question forever haunted her.

"…It's been only over one year, Shinichi," she smiled, pushing the fear that was eating her stomach away, "…Surely you can't forget what I look like?"

"…I'm sorry," he shook his head slightly, "…I…as far as I can remember, Ran isn't this tall."

And everything stopped moving as she gawked at him, eyes were side in disbelieving, until Hattori stepped in, explaining everything to her, what had happened to him and what he had been doing these past two years.

The truth came out was a shock to her, even though she had suspected it a few times before. So he had been staying by her side all this time huh? And when Conan-kun finally had to go home, Shinichi came back. She wanted to laugh at the ironic but she couldn't because her throat had gone dry when Hattori finished.

"…He did that to make sure you stayed out of danger, nee-chan," the Osaka detective told her quietly and she could only nod. A glance at Shinichi, who had sit quietly during the entire time Hattori retold everything, made her feel lost, because of so much emotions, love, hurt, pain and all blended together until she wasn't sure of what to feel anymore.

She felt like she wanted to slap him and beat him up but wasn't he the one who had always saved her before, the one stayed with her when the bomb was going to go off that one time in the Beika City Building, where their 'date' was supposed to take place?... she didn't cut the red string back then…because it was like the red string that bound them together and now, she wasn't going to cut that string because some childish anger

Still, it did hurt, sting a bit but to her, he was finally there, with her and that was all that mattered.

"…There was someone else I met when I was shrunk, right?" he had asked suddenly and Hattori blinked, almost everyone Shinichi knew during his time as Conan he knew too.

Ran nodded, "Yeah, Kuroba Kaito, he was Con- Uhm, I mean your friend. He looks a lot like you," she smiled as she remembered the cheerful boy, "He can pass as your twin, actually…You two were quite closed, I'll say."

"…Then where's he now?" he asked, a bit desperately and Ran frowned.

"…I don't know. He stopped coming to visit sometimes ago."

"I see…" he said, disappointment was clear in his voice. And for a brief moment, Ran wondered if Kaito knew the truth and also about the relationship between the two.

…Ran's confession which was almost forgotten in favor of Hattori retelling everything suddenly made Ran nervous. She didn't know why, maybe because Shinichi before her seemed so strange, not only because of his memory lost but also because of the time he had been shrunk- Conan-kun and Shinichi were two persons, even when he didn't remember it.

"…And uhm…" she began nervously, wanting to take back the forbidden words she had said so badly, "About what I said earlier…"

"…That you love me?" Shinichi finished for her before looking at her guiltily and what she feared the worst happened.

"…I'm sorry."

Two simple words were enough to shatter her world into millions pieces.

"…I…don't know what happened when I was shrunk…but whenever I think of you…it feels like when I think of my mother…I don't think I can return your feeling, Ran."

His head was low when he said that and it was impossible for her to see his face, to try to read his expression or search in his eyes the truth…that he was lying when he said those words to her.

…Once upon a time, they were closed and everyone believed they would end up together. Once upon a time, they shared a secret, mutual feeling and they intended to confess to each other once they were sure it wasn't a simple crush. Once upon a time, they thought they would get together, have children and a happy family. Once upon a time their relationship was a happy fairytale, she was the princess and he was her prince. Once upon a time…

But that was all it was, 'once upon a time,' where she loved him and he might have loved her back.

And she was refusing to let that 'once upon a time' go.

"…I'll help you take your memories back, Shinichi," she said, after a moment of being frozen, "I refuse to believe that our relationship will end up this easily," what relationship? They were never a couple to begin with, "…Maybe you think you don't like me like I do because of your memory lost so…I'll help you get those missing memories back…And we'll see."

…_Maybe then you'll realize that you do love me._

Then there she was, at the park three weeks after that day, with Shinichi, who had never once again brought that subject up.

"…Because I still love you no matter what, Shinichi." Then she said it, unfrozen but still smiling. Ran watched as he turned his head away from her and her chest gave a painful tug.

During those three weeks, more than once did he slip and called her Ran-neechan like her precious little brother had always done. Then she would watch painfully as he slapped a hand over his mouth before looking at her, guilty and confused.

Ran could only sigh.

…Maybe she was just being stupid to cling onto the hope that he was just confused because of his amnesia when it was clear that he saw her nothing more than a family member.

Another sigh before she brightened up again, "Let's go to another place then!"

And she took his hand in hers to drag him off again.

…Maybe he didn't love her back but as she had said, she loved him no matter what and they were friends, so she would continue to stick by his side…until he found someone who can put up with his helpless sense of romance…

And her heart throbbed painfully at the thought about when that day would finally come.

…

…_And he is in the middle of tiny broken pieces…_

…

…Maybe he did love Ran, before, he could still remember clearly how his heart fluttered, his cheeks heated up slightly when she smiled at him then the annoyed, jealous feelings he often got when she paid more attentions to any other guys than they deserved.

But that was before. Now, he didn't feel anything other than family attraction to her and to say he felt guilty wasn't wrong. He could see in her that she still loved him- she had confirmed that and the guilty knife plunged even deeper into his heart, and he wanted to return her feeling badly but still, he couldn't- love her like she did and lie to her.

Whatever had happened during the times that he couldn't remember had changed his feeling for her, he was sure.

Instead, now, whenever the name 'Kuroba Kaito' was brought up, something in him stirred painfully, a feeling of being betrayed but loved at the same time. A bitter sweet feeling that he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. And he hated it because bitter sweet was chocolate's flavor and he liked black coffee better. Black coffee only had one bitter taste like there was only one truth.

…Not to mention the mere mention of 'chocolate' ticked him off.

_("…Aww, come on! Everyone likes chocolate~!")_

All he knew that he wanted to see this 'Kuroba Kaito' person, at least once and asked him what exactly they were- he and his shrunken self.

And at the same time, the feeling of being betrayed stopped him, it was like his conscience knew that he would get hurt if they met.

…Still, he wanted to meet him.

"You're getting too work up over this guy," Hattori, who had been refusing to go back to Osaka until Shinichi regained some memories about him- he had dug his own comfortable home in one of a few guestrooms in the Kudo mansion, said as he dropped his head on the table of a nice café shop they were visiting.

"…Just curious what he was to my shrunken self," he replied blandly, sipping at his cup of coffee. Over the time, he had taken a liking to the Osaka detective, some parts of his mind unconsciously trusted Hattori to no end. He admitted, Hattori could be a loud-mouthed idiot but he was just as intelligent and a good friend…Really, he was a true friend, always being there for you when you needed.

The stories Hattori had told him about the times they had together sounded morbidly funny, really, because they were all involving murders and murders. That was the only disturbing fact- that people dropped dead before them, literally.

"…Man I wonder why I've never met him," Hattori glanced up at him, his chin was still planted on the table's surface, "And you never mentioned him."

"…Who know," Shinichi shrugged carelessly, "…Maybe it wasn't worth mentioning."

"…Still," Hattori mumbled and before he could start another rant about Shinichi being careless and didn't see him as a best buddy, Shinichi cut him off professionally, like he was used to it…he probably was.

"You know, I'm beginning to feel funny when there hasn't been any murder yet," his eyes twinkled with mirth and Hattori glared at him playfully.

"Better enjoy the peaceful moment while you still can, Kudo," sighing, the dark-skinned detective continued, "I'm going to miss that pint-size form of you…it was so useful for sneaking around finding evidences."

Then his eyes widened in remembrance, "Ah! I have something to help you get your mind off that guy!"

The dark-skinned boy grinned before digging into his pants' pocket and taking out a piece of paper.

"A KID's note~!" he handed Shinichi the paper, who took it curiously.

"KID? Who's that?...I think that name has crossed my mind once or twice."

"He's a thief, a gentleman thief," Hattori grinned, "Conan-kun loved chasing him around."

That got his full interest and Shinichi asked, ignoring the teasing tone Hattori used when he said 'Conan-kun', "Really?"

"Mh, you often said he's a good challenge."

And Shinichi said nothing more, concentrating on the note in his hand, a riddle and he felt his inside bubbled up excitedly, he loved these kinds of challenges after all.

…Somehow, something in him was telling him that seeing the thief might help with his amnesia.

…

_Carefully, he pieces two pieces together…they don't match…he searches for another…_

…

The wind was whipping around coldly, cutting deeply into his skin even through his warm black jacket.

Shinichi shuddered a bit before glancing around. He was on the Beika Historical Museum, where the heist was taking place. The target this time was some kind of diamond that he didn't bother remembering.

He didn't know why but once he had gotten inside the building, he had unconsciously snuck to the rooftop, leaving Hattori back there to quarrel with Hakuba Saguru while Nakamori-keibu was roaring at the task force's members to get to there places.

Then he was on the rooftop, waiting. For what, he didn't know.

Sighing at his own stupidity, Shinichi headed back for the door to the staircase but before he could actually open the door, it was yanked open and he was faced with none other that Kaitou KID himself, who stared at him with wide eyes.

"…Tantei-kun…" the nickname left the thief's lips breathlessly and Shinichi again wondered what the thief was to his shrunken self. There was definitely something more that rivalry…if not, then why was the nickname said with such love? And why was his heart speeding up when he looked at that masked face? Why did his head hurt so much, trying to remember something?

"…Why are you here?" the thief's question snapped him out of his stupor and Shinichi blinked before clearing his throat, regaining his composure.

"I am a detective," a smirk tugged at his lips and it felt natural doing so, "And so, why else do you think I'm here? Other than capturing you?"

The thief also seemed to get his Poker Face back too as his eyebrows raised up, disappearing into the rim of his top hat.

"…And you're not doing a really good job, Tantei-kun," KID taunted, "If it was Tantei-san, he would have already handcuffed me…" KID paused then grinned, "…Or to be exact, would have tried to handcuff me."

Shinichi regarded him with a bored glance even when his inside was going crazy with anxiousness.

…Who was Tantei-san anyway?...he could only guess that KID was referring to Hakuba.

"It's obvious that you weren't expecting me…so maybe we'll have a rematch later, when I have announced my presence to you properly."

Kaito's grin widened, "Does that mean you're letting me go?"

But before Shinichi could actually, KID leaned in closer, "Forget it, Tantei-kun, you can't let me go once you've already got me…" then his visible eye softened while Shinichi was still in shock when the thief had leaned in.

"…Only this time," KID said, smiling, "Only once…" he promised before warm lips covered his.

Only this time, only once, only a taste, only a chaste kiss.

Blue eyes widened but before he could react, KID was already pulling away, a grin planted firmly on his lips.

"Farewell, Tantei-kun~!" he cheered then with so much gracefulness, he flipped over Shinichi and jumped off the building. Moment later, a white hang glider was seen on the night sky.

And as for Shinichi, all he did was standing motionlessly, didn't even react when the task force members rushed into the rooftop- some were cover with KID's gift, and he didn't answer when Hattori asked him worriedly about what had happened.

When the frustrated Osaka detective led him home, Shinichi followed willingly while his head could only think of one thing.

…Just what did he mean by 'once you've got me'?

…

_This time, they match and he is happy…now, to find the next piece._

…

The next few days, Shinichi was still lost in his confused mess of his own world.

He did his daily things automatically- eat, bath, go to school, do the works that required for him to be able to graduate in time with his classmates who had no clue that he was amnesic.

All the time, his brain still ran around what KID had said.

…Damn that thief to Hell.

And he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

…Which he got to two weeks after that.

"Ah-ah, still want to capture me, Tantei-kun?" KID said cheerily as he perched on the fence while Shinichi stood before him, a determinate expression on his face.

"Yes," Shinichi answered firmly, blue eyes narrowed.

KID smirked, "Like I said, you've already captured me, there's no need to do it now."

"Actually," Shinichi returned the smirk with his own one, "…I want to ask you about that. What do you mean by that? It's obvious that I haven't got you sent to jail yet, how come I've already captured you?"

And for a moment, Shinichi looked at the thief in confusion while KID looked at him with an 'are you kidding me' expression.

"…I said that…plus a kiss and you're asking me what I mean?" KID asked, eyeing Shinichi disbelievingly.

"…Ah, come to think of it," Shinichi blinked, "Why did you kiss me anyways?"

And then, KID laughed. Shinichi just looked at him funnily.

"Man, Tantei-kun," KID said bemusedly after his laughter had reduced into a snicker, "You're still that hopeless eh? Losing memory or not, you're still so helpless…"

Shinichi's eyes widened as he took in the information.

Did that mean the thief also knew about his time as Conan too? But how? According to his parents, only they, Hattori and Haibara and Agasa-hakase knew!

Then again, the first time they had met, KID was surprised to see him, but only for a moment and his nickname for him too, 'Tantei-kun' it clearly suggested that he knew all along.

Just what was he to him?

"…Well," KID began again, sadly this time, "…I said only that time and only once…So," bowing, he stepped back, "…farewell, Tantei-kun."

"Wait! You haven't answered my questions yet!" Shinichi cried out, leaping forward but KID was already jumping off the building, his glider opened and he flew away.

With his hands clenching on the fence while his blue eyes followed the white figure of the thief, Shinichi felt his chest tightened up but pain didn't come or if it did, it was only a dull feeling…as if he was used to the thief flying away from him.

…the next heists were repeated like that night, KID came, toyed with the police a bit then came up the rooftop, where Shinichi was waiting- something in him just kept telling him that KID would come to the rooftop no matter what, and then, the thief would keep silent and dance away from Shinichi, who tried to capture him- nearly succeeded most of the times, to get some answers.

But in the end, he could only stand and watch the thief soar through the night sky on his wings, and every time, his hands clenched by his sides, willing the pain in his chest to stop.

…But he was Kudo Shinichi and so, he wouldn't let thing be.

…

_Another matching piece and he gets a part the picture…_

…

Kaito sloppily dragged his feet to the school alongside with Aoko and Hakuba, the blond had taken up walking to school with them sometime ago, much to Kaito's charging.

And then, as he was busy toying with his miserable feeling- from his heists, why did the detective have to show up? Gah, he was out of the mess already! Snake didn't know KID's small assistant was actually Kudo Shinichi and Tantei-kun should have lose his memory about everything related to his father's murder case so why was he wanting to get back into the mess again?

Definitely not, Kaito wasn't going to let him.

…Still, his presence at his heists was going to kill him, Kaito groaned, there were a few times the detective jumped from buildings to buildings just to chase him. While he loved the chase, Kaito always had to worry sick because it had been more than once that Tantei-kun slipped and each time, he swore that his heart stopped beating altogether too.

Then there were times he had spotted Snake's assassins were there too and he had been forced to leave fast, not even be able to get a look at the detective too! Arg, why did his life turn so miserable?

…why did he kiss the clueless detective again?...Wait, why was he asking himself that? The reason was obvious, now the question should be, why did he act on his desire? He had been taught better, never let his emotions and desires show.

…And even now, he could still feel the other's lips against his.

Aoko and Hakuba looked over at Kaito worriedly as the prankster's face suddenly heated up brightly.

"…You okay, Kaito?" Aoko asked hesitantly and Kaito whipped his head around to face her.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," he grinned cheerily and Hakuba rolled his eyes while Aoko looked at him blankly, clearly not believing in him.

"You're blushing," Hakuba stated matter-of-factly and Kaito's eyes widened.

"…Am I?" with that said, his hands flew up to cover his own cheeks which were indeed hot under the cool touches.

"…Oh," Aoko smiled, amused, "Who are you thinking about, Kaito?" the name was said in a teasingly sweet tone that made Kaito want to dig a hole a hide himself in there for the rest of his life…Aoko was spending too much time with him! Damn, he'd better find a way to get Aoko to spend sometime alone with Hakuba too- she was too shy to even stay in the same room with the blond alone, then when those two became a couple, he'd have endless things to tease them about~! Hah!

"No one, you know," regaining his control over his blush quickly- _stay away from my face, stupid!_, Kaito made a pink rose appear in his hand before handing it to Aoko, "I'm always thinking about you, dearest."

And he took in the pleasure to see Hakuba scolding at him, _heh, serve you right._

"Anyway, I'm free this afternoon, shall us three go to Tropical Land for fun?" Aoko smiled as she linked her arms with both Hakuba's and Kaito.

Kaito shot her an annoyed glance while Hakuba simply smiled and nodded.

"That'd be splendid, Nakamori-san."

"…Well, I'm free anyway."

"That's set then~!"

…

_Still, it doesn't make any sense, so he picks another piece…_

…

"So, this is where I went to before getting shrunk?"

Shinichi looked around in wonder while Ran nodded. He had remembered a lot of things lately, they- the memories, came as images, a series of images and snapshots but he could make out a lot of things now. He began to remember the time he was as Conan but most of the memories of that time were still so blurry.

…Especially when it came to Kuroba Kaito and KID. As if…his mind unconsciously didn't want to remember, the feeling of being betrayed was still there in him.

"Yeah, we came here to celebrate my karate championship," Ran explained and Shinichi smiled.

"I remember that, I think I did show you some kinds of fan letters before going here too, right?"

Ran giggled at that but before she could say anything back, Hattori came back with three drinks in his hands.

"I hate Tokyo," the dark-skinned boy grumbled, handing Ran and Shinichi two of the paper cups in his hands before drowning his share in one gulp, "The service here is worse back in Osaka."

"Then go home, no one asks you to stay," Shinichi replied bemusedly, raising his own cup to his lips.

"Don't be so cruel, Kudo," the Osaka detective glared at him, "I'm only worrying about your asses."

"Well, no one tells you to," Shinichi deadpanned back, "And why are you worrying though, it's not like I can't take care of myself."

"Right, and remind me again, why did you turn down the FBI's proposal to send someone to protect you?"

"…Too troublesome, I don't feel like having someone following me everywhere and watch my every move."

"Still…" Hattori sighed, "…Any info on Gin again?"

Shinichi nodded, "Jodie-san called me last night, she said they'd got some progress. I asked her if she needed my help but she refused, saying that I should be resting."..."And watch my back," he added after a while.

Then blue eyes glanced at both Ran and Hattori, he blinked and stepped back nervously as the two glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"…And I'm curious that why you're telling us now," Ran asked, placing her hands on her hips while Hattori folded his arms at his chest.

"…Because you're asking now?" Shinichi tried, grinning nervously.

"What she means," Hattori huffed, "Is that why you didn't tell us right after Jodie-san called you."

"…Ehm," Shinichi scratched the back of his head, "Well, you were sleeping that time, it was over three am anyways, then I forgot about it in the morning," then he mumbled under his breath, "…Weird woman, calling at that time…"

Hattori and Ran sighed at Shinichi's hopelessness before the karate champ clapped her hands together, "Alright guys, we come to Tropical Land for fun, not come here to be reminded again of this detective geek's stupidity."

Shinichi looked like he was about to protest at Ran's last words but one glare from the girl immediately shut his mouth up and so, he set on glaring at Hattori, who was snickering and didn't even try to cover it.

"Alright!" Hattori said cheerfully once he had stopped snickering, "What about the Roller Coaster?"

"I'm in!" Ran smiled and Shinichi nodded, not really caring about what they were going to do for fun.

The trio quickly made their way to the Roller Coater area and when they were about to get in the line, Hattori walked face first into a certain blond's back and spilled his drink, fortunately, it didn't get on either of them.

"What the hell are you doing here, jerk?" Hattori growled as he came to face with Hakuba, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"…For one proclaimed Detective of the West, I'm surprised to know that you don't know what amusement parks are for," Hakuba retorted, folding his arms at his chest.

"You-!" as Hattori was about to explode, a girl their age stepped in. And similarities to Ran made the rest gasp.

"…If I didn't know better, I'd say she's your long lost twin, Ran," Shinichi blinked as his eyes flicked from Ran to the new girl.

"Ah!" the new girl seemed to snap out of her staring as she bowed, "I'm Nakamori Aoko, nice to meet you!"

Ran immediately bowed back, "The pleasure is all mines, Nakamori-san, I'm Mouri Ran."

Then the girls smiled at each other before Aoko's eyes set on Shinichi.

"And if I didn't know better, I'd say you're my friend's long lost twin," she said, eyes twinkled with mischief and Shinichi blinked again before a smile tugged at his lips.

"Ah, sorry, I'm Kudo Shinichi."

Soon after that, the five of them decided to find a café and just chat to each other since the line to the game was getting too long.

"Actually, we came with the friend that looks a lot like you too, Kudo-san," Aoko said as she toyed with the straw in her drink, "But when we got here, he suddenly had a stomachache so he went home first."

Ran oh-ed before saying something about the newest fashion style, the Gothic one and the boys were left to themselves as Aoko's eyes brightened up.

Hattori glared at Hakuba in distaste before mumbling something like 'stupid blond jerk ruins the afternoon.'

…Which Hakuba shot him back a deadpan stare before they, too, launched into a verbal fight and poor Shinichi was left with nothing to do.

Watching Ran and Aoko chatter excitedly to each other then Hakuba and Hattori have so much fun insulting each other and coming up with a new insult, Shinichi sighed as he looked into his empty cup of lemonade.

Deciding that he'd need another to keep up with the heat of the March's afternoon, also to have something to do so his mind wouldn't stray to the internationally wanted thief and the faceless 'Kuroba Kaito', Shinichi stood up and excused himself- which the rest nodded absently, not really knowing what he was saying, they were too lost in their talk/fight.

…Walking out in the sun, suddenly an ice cream sounded much better and appealing to him and instead of heading for the drink counter, he turned left and jogged to an ice cream stand.

"A big chocolate one with extra peanut and chocolate syrup, please~!" a cheerful voice from the ice cream stand in front of him startled Shinichi and the detective looked up to see the back of messy brown head belonged another teen and the first thing came into Shinichi's mind that whoever was going to deal with that guy had his pity. Because he was sure with that much of chocolate the other was consuming, he was going to get super sugar-high.

Then he blinked as the teen in front if him was going to take the corn from the seller, he suddenly went rigid.

Snatching the ice cream from the seller, the boy quickly placed the money down on the counter before running away.

And Shinichi would never forget that face which he saw when the other turned around side way to glance back.

Then he stood still, to savor and tame down the rush of emotions washed over him when he caught one panic-filled violet eye, a familiar one that made his heart ache, half-pleasantly and half-painfully.

That was it, until someone screamed, "He's dead!"

A groan left Shinichi's lips, right, having three detectives gathered in the same area, he'd be dead if there was no murder took place.

…Just his luck. Now, where was the scream come from again?

…

_Another…He begins to make out the picture…There are his parents at the top right, Ran's smiling face is below, then Haibara's smirking face is next to Ran's…_

…

He knew agreeing to come to Tropical Land was a bad idea!

At first, he had come along and then to get those stupidly in love guys to have some alone time, he had excused himself with a stomachache. Then he had to spend the next ten minutes to assure Aoko that he'd be okay and 'You go have some fun~! You're here already!'

And she had reluctantly nodded at his excuse then glanced at Hakuba nervously, who was looking away with his usual expression on and if Kaito hadn't been the blond's classmate and reluctant friend for almost over two years, he wouldn't have caught the blond's signs of being nervous- running his hand through his hair more than usual, putting his hand in his pants' pocket then taking it out then put it in again.

Quite amusing and he was tempted to follow them around and see how their 'date' would go but he decided against it, they deserved some privacy time, he could bug them as much as he wanted later. Duh, he was a good friend after all, and good friends didn't disturb their friends' date.

But before going home, Kaito suddenly had a craving for ice cream which he didn't do much to resist- what? Ice cream is awesome!, and so, his legs automatically carried him to the nearest ice cream stand.

What he didn't expect was that Tantei-kun was there too- _Why the hell is he here?, _and he was nearly got caught as Kuroba Kaito, which he'd rather not to, for the sake of both him and Tantei-kun.

And so, ran away, he did and fortunately, Tantei-kun didn't follow…why should he though? Kaito, you're getting sillier each day…and even sillier for feeling disappointed.

…Stupid.

Kaito groaned as he banged his fore head against the glassy wall of a café. He had ran away, yes, then instead of going home, he just had to end up there- their favorite coffee shop _'Memoirs'_ that had really good other kinds of drinks too.

They went there at least twice a week, until that sneaky bastard, Snake, had made Tantei-kun bleed.

…_He didn't want to remember that_, stepping inside the café without really thinking, _the vision back then_, he walked slowly upstairs, _all he could see was white and red_, he chose the table at the left corner of the shop- where you can see the people walking below you through the window, _and it was horrible._

And long before he knew, the memories of what they had done together flashed back through his mind and when he knew it, Kaito hastily rubbed away the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes.

…_Even so_, since when had the fear of being rejected become the main cause that made Kaito not want Tantei-kun to regain his memories of him again…?

…

…_Another piece and he will have a grinning Hattori along with Kazuha…_

…

Ran stared at him with an 'are you kidding me' look that made him feel indescribable uneasy.

After a moment, she shook her head to clear whatever was on her mind.

"You," then she began, "Are the most hopeless and clueless and idiotic person."

Shinichi scoffed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well, if people just learned how to express whatever they're feeling and just say what they mean instead pf speaking riddles, I'd be happier."

"Shinichi, Shinichi," Ran giggled, "You mean being downright rude like you?"

"I'm not rude, I merely say the truths," he huffed before sipping his coffee again. They were sitting in a café that was just a block away from Ran's house.

Shinichi had called and asked her hesitantly that if they could meet. And immediately, Ran's worry built up and he assured her that he was okay and he just needed her advice on something. Ran agreed and then, when he had told her where they would meet and hang up, holding the beeping phone in her hand that Ran realized.

That she gushed over him just like a mother. And she chuckled at that, feeling a bit lost and empty. After having learned that Shinichi was her precious Conan-kun, Ran had unconsciously treated Shinichi like she had done to Conan and she didn't know that until recently, Hattori pointed it out.

And she didn't know what she felt about him anymore. She had always assured that she loved him, no, she did, just not like before anymore. Because she had stopped thinking constantly about him unless his name was brought up, she had stopped wanting to see him all the time. Then when she saw him, her heart stopped speeding up and all she did was scolding him for not taking care of himself, starting to see him as a little brother.

…But still, she didn't want to see him going out with anyone, she was still being selfish.

Yet, she supposed that she could learn how to…by starting with this question he asked.

"_When someone said you'd captured them then kissed you, what do they mean?"_

…How can a brilliant detective like him become so clueless when it comes to love? just like before, he never picked up her signals that she loved him.

Ran burst out giggling.

"I'm serious though, you don't know what that person mean?" she asked again and he shook his head.

"…But again…did this someone do that to you?"

A nod.

"…Then tell me," she leaned forward, eyes narrowed seriously, "Do you feel anything when this person kissed you?"

He looked thoughtful then blinked, "It's just a contact of lips to lips, just like holding hands, what's there to feel?"

Alright, she was glad that she backed out in time, because no, she wouldn't be able to deal with his sense of romance all the time had they become a couple.

"The poor soul, why does this person have to fall for you?" she sighed, feeling honestly sorry to this person.

"…Fall…for me?"

"Why else would people kiss people?"

"Well, they could have kissed to poison someone, kiss to startle someone to make an escape, kiss to-"

"Alright, I get the picture," Ran cut him off hurriedly, "But seriously, what they mean is that they've fallen hard for you, like you've had their heart."

And Shinichi couldn't stop the giggling that escaped her lips when he looked at her ridiculously before wrinkling his nose up, mumbling something like 'sappy thief.'

"But, Shinichi," Ran calmed her giggling down again, "What we need to know now is that do you return their feeling?"

…That got him looking at her guilty and Ran sighed.

"I've gotten over it already," a smile tugged as her lips as she placed her chin on her curled up fist, "…Two years is not a long time, but it's enough for people to grow up."

"…Ran…"

"If you still insist on being guilty, I swear I'll beat you up," she threatened with a frown and Shinichi paled.

Then her expression melted into a grin, "So do you?"

"…I…"

…

…_Then he is piecing brown piece of a messy brown hair together…_

…

He honestly didn't know. He certainly didn't feel jealous when KID taunted the other detectives and the task force. But he admitted, his stomach did flutter when the thief looked at him with a smirk…there was a rush of thrilled excitement as well.

But to be safe, he answered, "…I don't know."

Ran was looking at him with annoyance again but he couldn't help it, he had just realized he wasn't in love with the one he thought he'd end up with and now, he was feeling insecure.

His childhood friend sighed, "You see, do you feel angry? When they kissed you?"

"…No."

"Played?"

"…No."

"…wanting to beat them up?"

"…No."

"…wanting to kiss back?"

"…"

"Yes? I can't hear you if you speak that fast, Shinichi."

"…Maybe, maybe not… the kiss was too short."

"Ah…then," a pause, "Do you want it to last longer?"

"…"

"…Again, Shinichi, slowly this time, please."

"…maybe."

"Well! That's set then!"

"…Yes?"

"That you're in love."

"Huh? Wha?"

"…Come one, don't bother denying it. You're blushing."

"…I am?"

"…Absolutely."

"…"

"…So?"

"…Well, if that's the fact then what else can I do?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…But are you sure that I am in love?"

"…Shinichi, you should be the one to know what you feel, not me."

"…Are you?"

"…Well, according to the symptoms, you are."

"…Well then, I am."

"…You're hopeless."

"…Thanks, you've been saying so."

"I mean it though."

"I know."

"…"

"…"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"…No one kisses Kudo Shinichi and get away with it."

"…Ouch."

"…"

"…"

"…Thanks…for everything."

"…You're welcome."

"…I mean it, Ran. Thanks for staying by my side all this time."

"…That's what friends are for, Shinichi."

"…Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

"I mean it."

"I know."

"…thanks for e-"

"One more word and you'll regret it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"…"

"…"

"…thanks."

…

…_He gets a grinning face…but the piece of where his right eye is supposed to be is missing…_

_Where was the final piece?_

…

Holding the gem up, KID sighed as it flashed white and nothing more.

"…Not what you're looking for?" a dry voice said from behind him and KID turned around, a smirk was ready on his lips.

"Good evening, Tantei-kun."

A nod was thrown at him as a greeting and Kaito beneath KID's mask felt his stomach bubbled funnily.

"…KID, I'm serious," not wasting breath on useless things, Shinichi got right into the business, "What are you to Conan?" _to me?_

"Why do you want to know, Tantei-kun?" KID smiled, walking up to Shinichi and the detective stood his ground, "And it was a rival one."

"…You're lying," Shinichi narrowed his eyes, "You know the secret that I am sure Conan, me, would never share if you're not close to me enough."

KID waved his hand in dismiss before turning away again, "Well, I don't know what you're talking about. And I've had enough tonight so…goodbye."

"Oh no, you're running away this time," the detective growled before lunging for KID, who moved out of the way just in time.

Jumping back a few steps, KID reached the other end of the rooftop and his hang glider burst open.

"Your policy is that 'no one gets hurt' right?" and before he could make his escape, KID heard Shinichi say and his body stiffened slightly.

"_Then why is Conan-kun laying here?"_

"…Yes," he replied coolly and Shinichi seemed taken aback for a brief moment before a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Then if you fly away now and don't give answers then," he made a move to swiftly climb on the fence, "I'll jump."

KID blinked and for a moment, the two of them looked at each other unblinkingly.

And KID laughed while Shinichi frowned.

"What's so funny?" the detective asked.

"…nah, just remember that time you pretended to fall off then use the paraglide to chase," a fond smile appeared on the thief's lips.

Shinichi blinked, his frown disappeared, "I did?"

"Yup, Conan did."

"…Sound like something I'd do," and Shinichi's lips quirked up a bit, "But I'm assuring you, I don't have any kind of glider on me right now and I'll definitely do what I say."

KID released a sigh after a moment of staring at Shinichi before folding his glider up.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

Shinichi grinned but made no move to get off the fence. KID grimaced but felt a bit relived that he was sure Snake's assassins weren't attending his heist that night.

"What are you to me?"

"…I told you, a rival."

"And I still say that you're lying."

Then with speed that surprised KID and even himself, Shinichi launched forward, using the fence as the support, he tackled the astonished thief, they both stumbled on the ground with Shinichi trying to keep KID in place- with his thighs trapped the other's hips down and hands tried to grab the thief's tightly, while the thief trying to get the detective of him.

The usual composed masks were all falling off as Shinichi growled at KID to stay still while KID snarled back at him to get off him.

For a long moment, they continued to wrestle with each other until Shinichi pressed his mouth tightly against KID's- their teeth clashed against each other painfully, that everything stopped.

Wide violet eye looked up in confusion while the blue ones stared down and their lips remained pressed tightly together, unmoving.

…that was it, until Shinichi moved his lips attentively against KID's, which caused a rush of chill down their spines and before they noticed it, KID had his arms wrapped around Shinichi's shoulders as they kissed.

After a moment of lips moving against each other, tongues invading and exploring each other's mouth, they parted yet stayed close enough to feel each other, to share hot, hot breaths as they panted softly.

"…Tantei-kun," KID breathed out, "…Why are you doing this?"

Raising an eyebrow, Shinichi leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the corner of KID's lips then murmured, "You think you can get away with kissing me?"

KID blinked before a breathless chuckle escaped his lips, "…Sore loser."

Shinichi smiled before raising his hand up to run it through KID's messy mop of brown hair as the top hat had fallen sometime during their struggle.

A sigh escaped KID's lips before he closed his eyes and leaned in the touches slightly.

"…It was a nice friendship," KID then said quietly and the hand in his hand paused for a brief moment before resuming its work.

"…Then why do you not want me to remember?" _why do you keep avoiding me?_

"…I…" KID swallowed slowly, "…you got hurt, Shinichi." Not Tantei-kun anymore.

"…And?" Shinichi sighed, "I've got worse. And why do people keep on trying to protect me?" the detective huffed, "Ran, Hattori and you and everyone else too!"

"…Funnily, you said that before too," KID chuckled and Shinichi found himself at ease at the sound, "And you've always been so reckless, that's why there always needs someone to make sure you won't get into serious trouble."

"…I'm still alive now, aren't I?"

"Yes, I'm wondering how, after all the risks you've gone through."

"As if you have any room to say so." A snort and KID laughed in respond.

And very slowly, Shinichi's hand came to rest at KID's monocle and the detective traced it with his fingers, a silent request was made.

Which KID agreed to by nodding slightly.

Hesitantly, Shinichi took off the monocle and then blinked.

"…You look a lot like me…" he breathed out, "…That means…"

And the headache, horrible headache came. It happened so fast and suddenly that it made Shinichi gasp, dropping his head down against KID's shoulder and panting hard.

It hurt…when images after images of memories rushed into his mind at once and they flashed before him quickly and blurrily. Vaguely, he could hear KID say, yell his name but he just couldn't stop the pain enough to answer and so, he set on gripping KID's white jacket tightly while feeling tight grips on his own shoulders.

_"…M-my name is Edogawa Conan, nee-chan!" _his shrunken self.

_"…I like him a lot!"_ Ran, with a faint blush.

_"I am called Detective of the West and I've come here to compete with the Detective of the East."_ Hattori, with a confident smirk.

_"…APTX4869...That the name of the drug that shrank you. Sherry is my code name in the BO and I am the one who created the drug."_ Haibara, with a haunting look on her face.

_"…you detectives are nothing more than just crititics…"_ KID…

_"…I have this one case about a murder ten years ago."_ And then he.

And the images kept going, rushing into his head and filling the blanks, the voids that he had always felt before.

Then it stopped, the headache was gone and the images stayed in their places, leaving him utterly exhausted.

"-ichi! Can you hear me? Answer me!" and someone just had to be loud too, his headache threatened to come back.

"Yes, yes, you don't need to yell into my ear, idiot," he groaned and mumbled into the shoulder he was burying his face into and a small smile tugged at his lips as he felt the body beneath him relaxed.

"You're an idiot," he scoffed, or tried to, "A stupid idiot, a stupid, stupid idiot, moronic idiot, the biggest idiot of the idiots."

And KID chuckled again, louder this time, "…Sorry."

"…I'm not forgiving you."

"…that's okay."

"Idiot…" a sharp intake breath, "…We can always fight off our enemies together…"

A swallow followed, "…Don't do it to me again, idiot." _Don't leave me._

"…Okay."

And the next moments were spent in silence until loud footsteps could be heard and the two stiffened.

"…Ah, we forget my faithful followers," KID sighed and Shinichi rolled his eyes as he untangled himself from the thief.

They both soon got to their feet and Shinichi handed KID his monocle while the thief bent down to pick the forgotten hat up and placed it on his head again.

"…I hope you won't jump off the building this time when I fly off," KID winked playfully and smoothed out his suit again. The footsteps were getting louder.

"…Ah, don't worry, even if I do, I have my way to stay alive," Shinichi shot him a smirk and KID rolled his eyes.

In the end, Shinichi stood there and watched KID fly away again. But this time, it was only a pleasant feeling in his heart, the pain that he suffered before had disappeared without a trance and…

Shinichi was more than content.

…

_A hand offers him a violet piece and he takes it, placing it into the only void left._

…

…He wasn't really surprised to see a grinning idiot in front of his house's gate when he got home from the heist.

And a smile tugged at his lips when violet eyes brightened up as the other bounced to him.

"Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you," and a red rose was offered to him.

"...Kudo Shinichi," he took the offered rose, "The pleasure is all mines."

Violet eyes softened and soon enough, arms sneaked around his neck to pull him in for another kiss and he went without resisting.

Their lips touched, gently this time and he watched violet eyes dropped close. With a promise of never let go again, Shinichi tightened his arms around the other's waist and his eyes slowly closed.

...

_And he takes that offered hand to haul himself up and walks away with the other, leaving a complete picture of his memory behind._

_Together, let's not let go ever again._

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Hope you had a nice and worthy read ^^.

_**This is the copy-and-paste request, let me know how I did ^^.**_

_**It has to be ShinKai. Yes in that order. I think it's absolutely adorable if Shinichi was the seme and Kaito the uke, although they don't have to have sex, but I love my citrus! Hard-core lemon fan right here. I mean, who can resist that? Especially, when there's a dominate Shin-chan there. Kaito is just so typical and of course, in reality he would be, but Shinichi has that drive. Have you seen what lengths he goes to for Ran, canon-wise? . . . *drool***_  
><em><strong>Right! Also, I've thought long and hard about whether to keep it in their Universe or make it AU. And all this other crap. I've decided that I would like it in their verse. Kaito befriends Shinichi as Conan (up to you). Suddenly, Conan disappears and Shinichi reappears with retrograde amnesia. Kaito knows that Conan wasis Shinichi, but doesn't know about the amnesia. Everyone tries to jog Shinichi's memory, but it seems like Phantom Thief Kid 1412 is the only that can help. Shinichi is desperate for his lost memories because he feels he lost something important and Kid doesn't want to be unmasked, but wants to help Shinichi. Shinichi is going to seem a bit OOC because of his amnesia. The circumstances that shaped his previous personality don't affect him because he doesn't remember. SO, with that said, he's going to be bold, a little less analytical and act more on impulse, like he does on cases.**_  
><em><strong>-Note: Shinichi slowly stopped seeing Ran as a romantic interest as his time as Conan, but she still loves him. Plays a part during his amnesia. He likes Kaito, but doesn't realize it and thus, feels an attraction to Kid because it's really Kaito, although he doesn't know.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-The Clocktower where they unofficially first met, has to be included. That was just an amazing part!<strong>_

The last part was my last attempt to give some more ShinKai vibes in to fit with what Dreamie requested…But I think I failed *sighs*.

…wow, I've been using Hakuba a lot lately…I guess he grows on me :3? My friend said those lines between are cheesy and sappy…which I guess is true eh?...I wonder where all this cheesiness and sappiness come from v^^.

Final words, read and review, I spent weeks on this so yeah ^^!


End file.
